


Why The Sun And Moon Rise

by BurningHotCoco



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/F, Gay, LGBT, Lesbian, Moon, Sad, gxg, myth, sun - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 23:14:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13351515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurningHotCoco/pseuds/BurningHotCoco
Summary: In a heartwarming way, this myth explains exactly why the sun and moon rise.• the inspiration in this story is based on me and my late girlfriend, and is entirely dedicated to her •





	Why The Sun And Moon Rise

Once upon a time, in a land far away, lived two beautiful maidens. Their names were Luna and Stella, and they were very different from one another.

Luna was very beautiful and pretty, as was Stella. She had the straightest locks that reached her waist, flowing freely whenever she moved. It was as black as coal, strikingly mismatched with her pale white skin that resembled snow. 

She was very quiet and mysterious, she had no friends. She liked keeping to herself and didn't talk much, no one knew much about her. 

But Stella was quite the opposite personality wise. She was a bright, bubbly and cheery girl. Everyone desired to be her friend, because they knew of her honesty and loyalty, and her optimistic view if everything.

Her hair burned a bright yellow under any and every light, and her eyes were starry pools that gave hope to anyone that gazed into them. 

And on an ordinary day, they crossed paths. Both felt draw like a magnet, so they got to know each other, and over the course of a little amount of time, they had harbored romantic feelings for one another, despite being so different. 

They loved each other so very much, to the last bit of their existence, but they knew they could never get married or tell anyone of their relationship. The years past and they were happy, no matter that people were curious of the reason why the both weren't betrothed, yet none got suspicious that it was because they were together. 

And in their little village, came a strange traveler. He had no home, he said, and that he was traveling the place and gathering material. The persons that were  living didn't think much of it, and were grateful to finally have a foreigner pass their lands. The stranger stayed in the inn that Stella's family ran, the only one in the village, despite Stella's protest.

And one fateful night, Stella had sneaked Luna in her room, as she had many nights before. In the dim light, they had shared a passionate kiss, one that they would forever remember as their last one. Just as they stopped, in came in the traveler. Dressed in a long dark coat, with a big black hat and holding a a wooden wand. 

He stated his repulsion with words so cruel that Luna started crying. Seeing her loved one cry broke Stella's heart as she let her tears flow too. The wizard was so angry that both women had fallen in love, that he cursed them. 

As the first tear fell from Luna's face, she disappeared in the darkness of the night, and the trickle of tears down Stella's face became a horrified waterfall. 

Her tears were illuminated by none other than Luna. As she looked up, sideways through the window, she saw her face, clear and worried and sad for Stella, trapped in a ball that would later be known as the moon, a beacon of warm light.  

And as she jumped for her beloved, arms outstretched to reach her, a tear departed her tan face, and she was gone too, in an instant, just like Luna. 

When morning came, people were even more baffled as the strange circle in the night sky was followed by another circle. Definitely another one, persons watching the entire thing unfold before them deduced, yet no-one noticed the three people not present for this miracle. 

The wizard that would forever roam the Earth, laughing mockingly forever at humanity's absurd ideas why, how and what are the sun and the moon are that only got sillier as the people forgot the times they weren't even present. 

 

Stella, forever that would be trapped in the sky, chasing Luna eternally. Sometimes, it seemed that she was in front of her, and sometimes that she was behind. But no-one would truly ever know.

Luna, who would be chasing Stella only for her to be out of reach every time, sometimes in front of her, and sometimes behind her. 

And forever they would indulge in a game of chase, never quite in reach, as the wizard would mock their uneasy souls eternities later, still happy that he ended their sin.

**Author's Note:**

> I have absolutely nothing against the LGBTQ+, in fact I’m gay myself!


End file.
